Missing Lync
by cinder.fox.shadow
Summary: Lync is missing and his best of friend must find him. my first story. sorry about summary


Missing lync

The war with Zenoheld was now over and Hydron was now king of both the vestals and humans do to Earth and Vestroia coming together after the final fight.

Hydron was reading a book on how to be a doctor when both Dan and Shadow entered the room interrupting him.

"Hey Hydron, what's up?" Dan yelled walking in the room.

"You are to address me as King Hydron," he said, calmly looking up from the book.

"Sorry I didn't know friends were to be formal to one another." Dan commented annoyed by the tone of calmness that was always used.

"Okay, so what did you come here for Daniel?" the bleach blonde asked closing his book and setting it aside.

"There's something you need to know, it's about Lync." Dan started smile fading.

"What do you mean Daniel?" Hydron asked, concern rising in his voice.

"You see umm…" Dan broke off making Shadow take over.

"He's missing and we wondered if you seen him." Shadow explained stepping up to the desk. " We think someone has taken him some where." Shadow finished calmly.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked raising his voice and leaning over the desk a bit.

"We didn't want to involve you because of your work, sorry." Dan said looking at his feet.

"I subject you start looking for him." He raged hiding to tone in his voice.

"We have, but so far no luck." Shadow replied eyes in sadness and disappointment.

"Look harder then!" Hydron half yelled.

Dan and Shadow left the room and left Hydron to worry about his missing friend.

_Lync where are you and what are you doing there?_

The gang was now sitting around the table at the café looking for the answer to find the lost boy.

"So anyone find any thing, Shadow did Hydron know anything?" The blonde aqua brawler asked trying for conversion.

"No, its like he just disappeared in to thin air." Shadow replied leaning against the wall arms crossed.

"Man, this totally sucks, who would of taken him?" Baron complained bending in his seat.

"I bet is was that no go x-friend of his." Ace spat turning his head in disgust.

"I don't think that's what happened." Keith announced looking at the eyes that began to stare.

"You don't?" Mira asked in surprise at her brother's words.

"No, I mean think about it. He wanted to get him as a great friend and have us on his side and do what he wanted and all, but I don't think he'd go that far and kidnap him and make him hate him anymore than he already does." Keith explained.

"That does make sense," Shadow agreed.

"Ok, so I guess someone that we don't know took him then, but who would do it and why and where is he holding him?" Volt questioned.

As they sat in silence Shun finally spoke out.

"Lets think of the last time anyone of us saw him, where was he?" He asked to every one.

"Last time I saw the kid was some where around 5:30 and he was headed to the café saying he was going to meet Mylene for something." Shadow said turning to her.

"He was, but he never showed, so that must be when he was taken." She replied.

"So we have a time frame from 5:30 to, um…" Baron started.

"To 6:15." Mylene finished.

"Lets go and retrace his steps," Keith announced with everyone now standing up.

"This is turning in to a real mess," Volt sighed and they all walked out of the room.

As the team began their own search, Lync was busy with his own problems.

The door suddenly opened and a tall and skinny man walked in with a grin on his face.

"I'm back, how is my favorite captive today?" He mocked knowing he would only hear silence. "So, what we gonna do today?" He finished walking up to the pink-haired boy.

Lync was tied up tight with ropes that covered most of his body. He had his hands tied behind his back and arms against his sides. His feet were tied together and had his thigh and knees side by side and a bandana over his mouth.

"Poor little Lync, it must really hurt having all those rope on you, here I'll at the very least take the bandana off you mouth so we can have a friendly chat." He taunted kneeling and taking the mouth block off. "There, now isn't that better." He said placing the thing on the ground.

Lync only growled from behind his teeth not wanting to talk to the much taller teen.

"Come on say something." The teen said in a tone that sent shivers down Lync's spine.

Lync continued to growl in anger at him.

"Stop that growling, it doesn't do any good what so ever." He mocked anger rising to the surface as he narrowed his eyes.

Lync just growled and made the man slap him and pull his up to face him.

"Give me an answer boy!" He demanded gripping harder.

"Ow, let go of me!" Lync cried out trying to get free.

"Its about time, I guess pain is the key." He laughed throwing the boy down on the mattress.

"You freak, leave me alone." Lync gasped having hit the bed to hard.

"Maybe, but I'm the freak who captured the king's best friend." He announced smugly to the boy.

"Whatever, and just so I know the jerk who is about to be dead, what's your name?" Lync asked annoyed by the look.

"My name is Cole, and if you think that your getting out of here anytime soon your wrong." He taunted walking away and exiting the room not bothering to put the bandana back over his mouth.

Well Cole, I hope you have fun now because I'm not staying here much longer.

Hydron was walking to the palace with his friends when they heard a sound come from behind them in an alley.

"Hawkdoor, that you?" Hydron asked walking to the stuck bakugan and pulled him free.

"Yes, and thank you." The bakugan answered happily.

"Your very welcome, how long you been here?" He asked.

"Two very long days." Hawkdoor replied thankful to have been found.

"I see, so you've been separated from Lync for a long time." Hydron assumed in disappointment.

"Hey Hydron…I mean King Hydron, what did you find?" Dan asked as Hydron walk over to his friends.

"I found Hawkdoor." He said holding the bakugan up so every one could see.

"Yes, its me, have any of you seen Lync?" He asked worried for his partners' safety. "We got jumped, and ever since I've-"

"Jumped by who?" Hydron nearly yelled to him.

"I don't know, but the last I saw, he had brown hair and…" He stopped, as he no longer could remember anything.

"I see, so until you remember the rest lets go to my place," Shun suggested.

All the brawlers stared at Shun until Murucho spoke out.

"Sorry Shun but, you grandpa is flat out crazy," he announced shyly.

"I'll have to go to the palace anyway so let's go there and get some rest." Hydron said seeing it was getting darker.

"You sure about that?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, Emma is gonna though a fit if I'm not there before the moon shows at midnight." Hydron explained annoyed.

As the group walked to the palace there thoughts where about Lync and if he was okay or even alive, but little did they know Lync was in a horrible spot.

"Let me up!" Lync screamed loud struggling under the weight that sat on his tiny body.

"Only if you behave." Cole said bitterly pushing down harder making the poor boy yelp out.

"I don't take orders for you, now get off!" The boy yelled.

"You don't call the shots boy." Cole taunted waving a knife in Lync's face only 2 inches away.

"Let me go! I mean it or I'll-"

"You'll what, scream louder." He said leaning down closer. "Go right ahead." He finished putting the knife to the boy's throat.

"Stop!" He screamed, starting to struggle again.

As Cole was trying to control the boy Hydron and the other were trying to get Hawkdoor to remember the guy who jumped him and Lync.

"I remember now, the guy was tall and wore a black shirt and had brown eyes, his pants were torn when Lync got a piece of glass and cut the pants he sounded like…" He couldn't remember anymore.

"Nice job, Shadow you got a description?" Baron asked turning his head at the man that was drawing a picture of the man described.

"Hold on a second!" He snapped, trying to finish. "Here, this the guy?" He finished showing the picture to the team.

"Yes, that's definitely him!" The bakugan shouted loud.

"We finally have a guy to find, so anyone know the guy?" Ace asked.

"No, we've already said that non of us know him, pay attention Ace." Mira commented facing the mint-headed boy.

"Okay down to it, this guy is named Cole Lavender, and apparently he lives in 7 different house at the moment so we better split up and look." Hydron announced giving a sign to the others to get in to line and let him pick the teams.

As that was going on Cole was with Lync whose body was limp and motionless under the ropes that where crushing his lungs and legs.

"Untie me," he begged with glassy eyes.

"Bout time you said something, I was wondering if you liked the ropes." Cole chuckled staring down at the pink haired boy.

Cole walked over and kneeled down and brought up the knife.

"This is gonna be fun." He snickered and swung his arm.

The assault started when the gang started to separate into pairs and ran in their opposite direction.

Group 1 made it to their house first and found it untouched and unlocked as both Dan and Keith enter they noticed a note on the table.

**Dear brawler,**

**You're at the wrong house and your right I did expect you to find this as one of the seven homes I have bought to throw you off. Better luck next time.**

"Damn it, that snake tricked us!" Dan yelled, throwing the paper he crumbled up to the floor.

"This is much worse, he knows we're coming." Keith said.

Group 2 made it to their house next and it seemed untouched. Ace and Julie walked in and saw a note that had the same hand writing as Keith and Dan's note.

**Dear brawler,**

**You went to the wrong house just as your friend did before you at the first house and you at the second house only leaving 5 more to go. Hahaha. **

Julie slammed the paper on the mental table making her hand go red and making Ace worry more for Lync and his own safety.

Group 3 made it to their house. Volt helped Murucho through the broken window because the door was lock up tight and just the same there was I small note.

Dear brawler,

**Im starting to hate having to say this but your at the wrong home. Only 4 more to go.**

Volt threw a chair, making it fall to piece and scare the tinier boy.

Group 5 was in their house looking for a sign of their friend but Mylene found a note and Baron read it aloud.

Dear you know who,

**Once again I tricked you and you're in the wrong house so only 3 more to go, if you know what I mean. Snicker snicker.**

Mylene growled in anger and stormed out of the house with Baron on her side.

Group 6 was kicking at the door and finally able to break it down Shun entered first and then Gus and of course there the little devil paper waited to be opened.

Dear whatever,

**Wrong house, 2 more to look through, I hates writing these things.**

Shun took a ninja tool and sliced the paper in half. Gus was rubbing his leg.

Groups 7 was looking throw the door and were trying to get in the house and finally Shadow said what ever and kick its door off and simply walked in as saw a note and Mira read it to him as he was to annoyed to read it himself.

Dear nobodies,

**Wrong. 1 left, deal with it.**

As the last group ran to his house he was thinking of his best friend.

Lync please, Im coming as fast as I can, please hold on I'm so close. Please…be alive!

Little did he know that Lync was being attacked repeatedly.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Lync cried trying to get away from the man with a knife.

"Stay still and it wont hurt, as much," the teen mocked as he corned the bloody boy.

Lync was free from his ropes only because they had been slashed so many times they slip off his body. He shook with pain and his eyes were glassy do to all tears that fell before it all started.

This is so bad my legs are about to fall from under me; I can't take much more. Hydron please hurry.

His thoughts were interrupted as he was lifted off the ground and was lying on his back gasping for air and as he tried to get up he found his legs wouldn't let him.

"Poor, poor Lync, if you just stayed still it wouldn't have ended so quickly." He taunted.

Lync was lying flat on the floor and made no sound. Cole was about to bend down to throw the boy again but the door flew wide open and there stood a bleach blonde with purple eyes staring at the two boys in front.

"Get away from him!" He yelled eyes full of anger and hatred as he saw his best friend motionless blood streaming from his body.

"Well, well, the royal brat himself what a nice surprise, I wonder when you were planning to join us." He mocked with a smile that made Hydron blood pressure rise.

The rest of the gang finally arrived and they all stared in horror at the tiny boy with tears in his eyes.

"Now that we're all here, I think its time I continued on," Cole said putting the knife in one hand and swung his arm to Lync.

There was a sound as blood hit the floor, but it didn't belong to the sky blue eyed boy. Everyone gasped, including Lync.

"Hydron, why did you do that?" Lync said shocked by the site.

"Well this is a surprise, who now the king was so stupid as to-"

"Shut up!" Hydron yelled furiously. "You hurt Lync so now you well pay." Hydron finished using a death like tone that scared every one including Lync.

"Hydron, are you, okay?" Lync asked some how able to move his legs and started to put a hand toward Hydron.

"Lync, go over by Shadow." He ordered.

"O-okay," Lync stuttered and struggled to walk over.

"Now that he's safe, time to punish you, Cole Lavender." Hydron assured in his death tone with his face hidden by his bangs.

Hydron grabbed the knife he brought with his incase of an emergency and Cole pulled the knife out of Hydron's stomach and swung his arm once more. The two knives clashed and the knife that Cole had broke and Cole was sent flying to the wall. Hydron grabbed eight nettles and flung them forward, two when to the right arm, two when to the left arm, two to the right leg, and two to the left leg making it impossible for Cole to move. Hydron moved forward and whispered to the 21 year old.

"If you ever come near him again I'll kill you. Got it?" And with that he told Volt to call the police and they soon came.

All the team was back together and Shadow and Cinder healed Lync's stab wounds. They were now at the palace, Lync sitting next to his best friend who refused to let Cinder heal his wound.

"Please, your royal majesty let me heal your stomach," she pleaded.

"No, it's just a scratch. It doesn't hurt not one bit." Hydron argued.

"Hydron, let her heal your stomach," Lync said turning to him with a worried look.

"Fine," he finally sighed, seeing how worried he was making Lync.

All the brawler where happy and relaxed that Lync was home and safe. An hour past and the gang went the separate ways, all on there own except Lync who was walked home by the king.

"You didn't have to walk me home, Cole's in jail and my wounds are gone so there's no real reason to come all this way." Lync said eyes on Hydron.

"I just wanted to make sure you okay is all, you live so far from the palace and I wanted to be here if you needed anything." Hydron explained.

"I live only 20 miles away, not that far if your in a car," Lync assured.

"If you in a car, not on foot," Hydron repeated.

"Guess its pretty far then." Lync agreed. "Look we're here." He finished running to the door. "Mom, Dad, Luna, anyone here?" Lync called.

"They all when to London, remember." Hydron answered closing the door.

"I forgot." Lync said sitting on the floor.

"Why you on the floor?" Hydron asked.

"My feet hurt." He replied taking off his shoes.

"Your not planning to go to sleep on the floor are you." Hydron said walking over.

"No, I'll walk up to my room when my feet stop hurting." He assumed.

"I think it be better if I just carried you." Hydron announced picking the pink-haired boy up bridle style.

"Hey, put me down!" Lync yelled as Hydron walked up the stairs. "Hydron!" He screamed.

"Calm down, I'm not gonna hurt you." He assured placing his friend on the king sized bed.

"Thanks." Lync said head on the pillows.

"No problem. So why do you have such a huge bed?" He asked sitting on the corner.

"There was a mix up and we never go it fixed." Lync explained sitting up.

"I see." Hydron breathed moving closer to the sky blue eyed boy.

"Hydron you're a little too close." Lync said as Hydron moved in to his face.

Hydron was silent and leaned closer making Lync shift passions.

"Lync, I'm glad you safe." He murmured pinning the boy down on the bed.

"Umm, Hydron, could you get off me, Cole was sitting on my stomach and it's a little uncomfortable for me to have you on me like that." Lync explained.

Hydron leaned closer and pressed his lips on the other's forehead, which made the boy shiver.

"Hydron what are you doing?" Lync quickly asked moving his head deeper in the pillows.

"Lync, never again will I let you be harmed." Hydron said moving back.

"Okay, you want something to drink." Lync asked.

He crawling off the bed and walking to the door only to have his wrist grabbed.

"Hydron let go, Hydron!" Lync started as he was turned and then pushed to the ground. "Uhh, Hydron?" He asked.

"Lync, did anything happen that we didn't see before?" He asked back.

"Yes." Lync confessed seeing what Hydron meant by 'anything'.

"Say it so I can understand better." He pressed on.

"Yes, he did rape me, but only half way." The boy said turning his head away.

"Half way? What does that mean?" Hydron proceeded.

"He didn't go past my stomach, he said he get there some other time, but it was still very pain full." He explained some more.

"I see." Hydron said.

Hydron reached down and grabbed Lync off the floor and carried him to the bed once again pinning him down. Lync turned his head back to the side; Hydron grabbed his chin and turned it so he saw eye to eye with his friend.

Lync was silent and confused to what Hydron was planning to do.

"Lync, I'll show you it doesn't always hurt." Hydron said leaning into the boy's neck and nipping slightly.

"Hydron, please don't, I'm scared." Lync begged struggling as his body tensed.

"Don't be scared, I'm gentle." He assured still nipping at the neck.

Lync relaxed a bit and let Hydron continue until Hydron put a hand under his shirt.

"Hydron, don't!" Lync pleaded tensing up again.

"Its okay, just relax." The voice said.

Lync did as his shirt was raised to where it showed his stomach. Hydron started to nip and suck just a little harder and made Lync shudder under the feather touch of hand on his sides as he crawled up to the chest that soon do be exposed. It was only stopped when the boy cried out in protest then was preceded after a few word of calmness.

Hydron looked over the boy's body then leaned down to suck on a nipple that was surprisingly soft and not hard until 5 minute of sucking, he then moved one hand up to the other and flicked and twisted it making Lync yelp in surprise.

"Does it hurt Lync?" Hydron asked releasing the nipple.

"N-no, but p-please don't put your teeth on it." Lync stuttered looking down.

"Sorry, but I have to get you use to it." He said.

He continued for another minute or two then went lower and undo the belt his friend wore.

"Don't!" Lync shouted jumping at the sound. "He never went-"

"But I am, so if anyone does go there, you'll know it's not suppose to hurt." Hydron said as he covered Lync's mouth.

He climbed back down and pulled the belt off and unbuttoned it then unzipped it. He pulled it down which made Lync body quiver as the jeans came off letting cold air attack his skin.

"Lync, it won't hurt, I promise." He assured.

Lync nodded not wanting to show how shaky his voice was.

Hydron pushed up and grabbed Lync's members and slightly rubbed up the sides. Lync's body jolted and then relax as Hydron's speed increased.

"H-Hydron!" Lync moaned when he felt the hand grab suddenly.

"Easy." Hydron ordered smiling.

He moved down and licked the tip then placed it in his mouth making Lync buck up his hips. Hydron continued the blowjob then bite down making the boy under him yelp and buck up harder.

"Hy-dron why did you do that?" Lync groaned trying to sit up only to have he stomach pushed roughly back down. "Ouch, you said you'd be gentle with me so why so rough all of a sudden?" Lync added panting.

"Sorry, I just needed to do that, won't happen again tonight." He replied moving up to see eye to eye.

He locked their lips making Lync moan in his mouth giving he a chance to slip in his tongue which Lync bit making him break the kiss.

"Lync?" Hydron asked bit angry at the action.

"My apologies sier, but its not fair that you have your clothes on and I don't, it embarrassing me." Lync explained looking as innocent as he could.

"Your right, it is unfair." He said leaning up and taking his shirt off. "Better?" He asked dropping the shirt on the ground.

"A little, but you still have you pants on." Lync answered making him blush harder.

"I was going slow to get you use to it." He told him.

"I know, but please I just don't like being completely naked alone." Lync whined.

"Wait a little longer." Hydron said.

Hydron when back down and took the lips again licking the bottom lip of permission to enter the moist mouth, which was given. Their tongues fought, Hydron's easily winning, he pushed down the mouth as far as he could gagging his lover, who pushed up signifying for air, but Hydron continued for another minute the pulled away letting air return.

"H-Hydron I couldn't breath, why wouldn't you let me breathe?" Lync panted.

Hydron only smiled and leaned onto Lync's stomach and glide over it with his tongue then go lower.

"Don't tease me sier, please don't." He begged.

Hydron moved up and flipped Lync on his stomach making him gasp out. He moved to the center of his back and pushed the boy's shoulders down on the bed then leaned to his ear.

"Lync, it time to decide, do you want me to take of my jean?" He whispered making the pink-haired boy shiver.

"Yes, sier." He moaned felling the warm breath on his ear making the blood pump.

Hydron grabbed the top of his jeans and tugged, Lync turned his head to see if the bleach blonde was doing the deed. Hydron noticed the boy staring and decided to flip him over once again.

"You do it for my." He ordered climbing onto Lync's stomach.

"As you wish, my lord." Lync replied.

Lync moved his arms up and reached for the jeans, but shiver and rested his arm in mid air.

"What's wrong?" Hydron asked leaning forward.

"I cant do it, I'm shaking too hard." Lync whined shutting his eyes tight.

"Then let me help you." Hydron said He grabbed Lync's hand and pulled it to his jeans. "Lync I'm not going to do it for you, so you going to do your part to." He ordered.

Lync open his eyes and after a moment's hesitation moved his hand forward and grabbed at the jeans and unzipped them, Hydron then moved his hand up to the button and Lync unbutton them. After the jeans were loosened Hydron turned him on his stomach and put a four fingers in to the hole.

"Bloody fuck!" Lync yelled at the pain that ran up his spine. "Take them out, they hurt, Hydron!" He finished.

"Sorry, here." Hydron said removing the fingers. "Suck." He demanded moving his fingers to the boy's mouth.

Lync did as he was told and took the fingers in his mouth then started to suck and after 3 minute past Hydron pulled them out and lowered back down and pushed one of them in.

"Aah!" Lync moan loudly.

"Relax." The king said.

So Lync did and Hydron added a second and third finger and decided to put the fourth making a scissor motion in all directs that stretch the sky blue eyes of Lync wider.

"Are you ready for me to be revealed to you?" Hydron asked pulling down his pants as Lync turned his head.

Lync's eyes widened as he stared at the body item and blushed dark pink, Hydron had a perfect shape and with perfect skin color.

"My lord." Lync gasped referring to the item.

"Yes Lync." Hydron mocked knowing why Lync said the words.

Hydron moved down and pushed the digit in slowly making a slight pain rise in Lync's ass.

"Ow." He moaned digging his head in the pillows.

"You'll get use to it." Hydron said as he began to move his hips slowly.

"H-Hydron wait let me adjust to it first." Lync pleaded.

"No, but I will let you choose the pace, fast, medium, or slow?" He asked.

"What's the pace now?" Lync panted.

"Slow." The king answered.

"Then that the pace I want." Lync said as the hips never stopped.

Hydron just nodded and continued for bit then stop when Lync screamed as a tear left his eye.

"You okay?" Hydron panted.

"Yes, hit there again sier." Lync moaned.

Hydron did and got the same response.

"Sier, hit there as fast as you can for me, please." Lync quivered.

"You sure?" Hydron asked getting in the position.

"Just do it, damn it!" He demanded.

"Lync." Hydron gasped.

"My apologizes, I didn't mean to." He assured shaking at the though of what would happen if he made the king mad like when Ace made and insult about his mother.

Hydron was silent and nodded starting to pick up the pace. Lync soon was scream for it to be slow, but knew that he would miss the pain if it did. He soon screamed again, but not because of the now faded pain, but because white and slimy shot out of him and seeing Lync climax made Hydron come soon a Lync stopped and the slime covered the boy's stomach making him fall on top of him and roll over to the side.

"Love you Lync." Hydron panted.

"Love you more, my lord Hydron." Lync replied.

"Think Emma is mad?" Hydron asked nervously.

"Defiantly." Lync said as sleep clamed him.

"Night angel." Hydron whispered and nuzzled into the cover and raped his arms around Lync's body.

Don't yell at me Layla 


End file.
